


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Spells And Coffee [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Barista Suh Youngho | Johnny, Empathy Era (NCT), Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Jungwoo and Doyoung are brothers, Kim Jungwoo (NCT)-centric, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Mutual Pining, Overworking, Soft Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Sugar Witch Jungwoo, Suh Youngho | Johnny-centric, Witch Jungwoo, witch Doyoung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: 'You did all of this for me?'
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Spells And Coffee [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804879
Kudos: 3





	Untitled

**9:56 AM**

"Johnny can you do me a favor?"Johnny looked up at Jaehyun and nodded his head."Yeah sure,what is it?"

Jaehyun gestured to the front desk."Can you handle the next couple of orders for me?"He asked."I have to take a call and I don't know when I'll be back."


End file.
